Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz/Plants
Here is the list of plants in Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz, containing the normal plants, heroes, mutations, and fusions. Note that upgrades from the 3rd, 4th and 5th tiers are locked once taking a specific path upgrade. Normal Plants Peashooter Sun Cost: 100 Unlocked at: Start of the game Recommended in: Easy to hard worlds, early to mid-game Type: Long-range, peashooter, beginner plant Family: Appease-mint Note: 4th Path Upgrade is locked until beating the special challenges 'Solar Powah!'. Trait: Pea Shoot * Shoots peas at zombies every 2.5 seconds. Tier 1 (1; 275 S) Faster Peas * Range is slightly increased and peas travel faster. Tier 2 (2-; 340 S) Far Sight * Attack radius is increased and can now detect stealthed zombies. Tier 3 (3-1; 390 S) Snipeashooter * Shoots a super precise pea bullet that ignores zombie armor and deals heavy damage. Range is increased greatly. (3-2; 430 S) Pea Gun * Fires light-damaging pea bullets every 1 second. (3-3; 460 S) Razor-sharp Peas * Fires piercing peas that pierces through up to 3 zombies. (3-4; 520 S) Rock Peashooter * Shoots out rock peas that deal heavy splash damage and has a chance to stun zombies for a second, but has a slower rate of fire. Tier 4 (4-1; 530 S) Undercover Spec Ops * Has a considerably faster firing rate and pea bullet shots can pierce through Bucketheads, Knights, Shield and more armored zombies. (4-2; 560 S) Pea Gatling * Fires moderate damage peas every 0.25 seconds. Increased damage when zombies are attacked over time. (4-3; 680 S) Impale * Fires heavy damage peas that pierces through up to 5 zombies and push them back a short distance. Has a chance to 1-Hit K.O. zombies excluding Gargantuans and Z-mechs. (4-4; 890 S) Metal Peashooter * Shoots out metal peas that deal heavy, it is strictly single-target damage, but it will always stun the zombies on hit. Tier 5 (5-1; 940 S) Bionic Plasma Bullet * Instead of pea bullets, it will now shoot out powerful plasma peas that will home on a target zombie, dealing massive damage and electrocuting zombies nearby the target. * Active: Fires a focused laser beam that vanquishes the strongest zombie on the map, including Gargantuans and Z-mechs. (5-2; 960 S) Pea Storm * Fires heavy damage pea bullets every 0.5 seconds, with increasing damage on a single target over time. Every once in a while, it will bombard zombies with a barrage of peas. * Active: Rains thousands of peas upon the map, dealing massive damage to non-Gargantuan and Z-mech enemies. (5-3; 960 S) Avatar of Thorns * Instead of peas, it will shoot out thorny spikes that will pierce through up to 8 zombies at once, and will leave behind a thorny bush on the track that will prick up to 5 zombies. When zombies come near it, they will be constantly stabbed by thorns until they exit its melee range. * Active: Summons large, thorny vines around it, vanquishing every zombie in its wake. (5-4; 1200 S) Z-Destroyer * Constantly fires vaporizing plasma beams that will destroy all zombies that are hit and will slowly but surely melt all Z-mechs that dares to go within its range. It's strictly single-targeted, though. * Active: Vaporizes all zombies in a wide area, including Gargantuans and Z-mechs. Sunflower Sun Cost: 50 Unlocked at: Start of the game Recommended in: Easy to hard worlds, early to mid-game Type: Sun producer, non-attacker, beginner plant Family: Enlighten-mint Note: 4th Path Upgrade is locked until beating the special challenge 'Robo-Pea'. Trait: Photosynthesis * Produces 25-75 sun every 4 rounds. Tier 1 (1; 125 S) More Sun * Has a chance to produce 100 up to 125 sun. Tier 2 (2-; 250 S) Faster Production * Now produces sun every 2 rounds. Tier 3 (3-1; 530 S) Sun Collection * Instead of manually collecting sun, the player can now automatically receive sun every time Sunflower produces it. (3-2; 790 S) Healthy Sun * Sun collected may give 1 to 5 lives. (3-3; 400 S) Sun Bomb * When sun is not collected for a long while, it will turn into a sun bomb that will obliterate any zombie who stepped on it. Tier 4 (4-1; 2000 S) Daylight Savings Agency * Sun generated is increased by 5 times, and produces sun every round. (4-2; 2960 S) Healthier Sun * Sun collected will always give 5-10 lives. (4-3; 2080 S) Sun Bomb Factory * Instead of producing sun, Sunflower will now constantly plant sun bombs around a short radius. Zombies vanquished by these traps will drop 200-450 worth of sun. Other plants to be announced! Heroes TBA Mutations TBA Fusions TBA